SERIOUSLY In Love
by TenThousandMiles
Summary: My mini-drabble collection of the blonde vampire Barbie and the immortal love of her eternal life. Klaroline. Possibly AU/AH, it depends. Don't own TVD.
1. Love is an open door

**This will be a collection of my random mini Klaroline drabbles.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Being the most powerful of one of the most powerful species in the world, there were only few times in his long, long lifetime when he got drunk, as far as he could recall.

Unfortunately, today was one of the rare exceptions, when he had gotten himself too lightheaded to walk straight, or even proceed proper sentences- hell knows how much Scotch it took to make him into this state.

He groaned as he dragged his feet up the stairs of his NOLA palace, finally making it to the master bedroom, the room where the king and his queen of both the sons of the moon and the daughters of the night met the dawn in each other's arms night after night.

"Unlock the door, Caroline!" Klaus growled in a husky voice, his hand linked to the fixed door knob. He knew he shouldn't have yelled, but with all the alcohol and amber nectar he'd just consumed boiling in his veins, it wasn't so easy for him to control his rollercoaster temper.

"It's Thursday. We agreed on this." Please don't tell him she'd regretted letting him go out for fun once every week. Because Klaus Mikaelson was far from those who answered to their wives and the ones who had to ask for permission on everything they did. The king of the French Quarter was only _letting her letting him_ because his loved her enough.

When Klaus caught her sweet voice from the other side of the door, he wasn't sure if it was his liquor-blocked senses or it was her lying in the bed in her birthday suit, wrapped in that sheer white sheet of theirs that made it sound muffled, "Who is it?"

He rolled his eyes- he wasn't sure if he was doing it right under that condition, truth be told- and huffed, "Caroline, let's not play this game. You know who I am."

Yet there was no reply.

After a few more seconds of silence, Klaus finally gave in, "fine. You have the king of vampires and werewolves at your door, begging for your allowance in _OUR_ room, is this enough?"

Still no response.

His hands shot to the door and the knob once again, knocking and turning simultaneously, "open the goddamn door, Caroline, you know I can easily break through if I want to. I thought you were okay with this! What the hell is wrong-"

Suddenly, a thought struck him out of the dizziness and drowsiness.

"I'm your husband, love." He whispered in realization, head braced against the walnut door plank that he was all too familiar with, "let me in."

And with a quiet creek of the door, the light in the room greeted him with the warmth he hadn't known he'd been longing for the whole night- or his whole life.

* * *

**Okay so this is actually an adapted story, and it****s ****original protagonists would be Queen Victoria of Britain and her beloved husband Albert.**

**I don't know about you guys but I love their love story so much that they became two of my favorite western historical figures.**

**Anyway, since this is such a small piece of writing, let's not make the AN longer then itself.**

**P.S. Gonna update _Beauty_ by the end of next week.**

**Please review and I'll see ya soon!**


	2. Love Story

**_Love Story_**

* * *

Now if you will, please allow me a sitting to tell you a little, untold, forgotten tale.

Yes, this is real. This did happened.

There was indeed a decent family in a faraway town in the middle of nowhere, where their beautiful, bubbly daughter rejected hundreds, even thousands of suitors that came to their porch for her hand.

And that night, the chilly autumn night when she was wandering in the woods in her finest cream-white, princess-like dress, she remembered how the fallen leaves whispered against the hem of her gown and how she heard another trial of footsteps against the mumbling lullaby sung by the golden tears from the trees. It was the boy next door. They've met each other of course- the town they were living in wasn't that big of a township- and they'd brushed pass each other's shoulders now and then. Yet never had they had any conversation, not even a simple greeting. Her family and friends were never fans of his family's. But there he was, standing only a few meters away, staring at her through the bluest pair of eyes she'd ever seen, his wild curls glittering the same shade as the fallen leaves under the pouring moonlight.

"Oh, I didn't know you are here," he confessed abruptly.

She said nothing in reply, and neither did he make any further comments. They just stood there for a while, and they parted their ways into different directions.

That is the end of the story.

Many years later, after the unwelcomed family had moved to an even further-away land, after the girl's heavenly smile had been washed off her angelic face with the daily necessities of her small town life and the once innocent blonde locks were replaced by the inevitable silver, she would often go back to that autumn night. The princess gown, the humming foliage that caressed her ankles, the boy next door.

This _was_ real.

On coming across the one you've come across among waves of others, on stumbling upon the one you've stumbled upon in the midst of the boundless wilderness of time without being one step too early nor one step too late… well, then all you can say is, "oh, I didn't know you were there."

* * *

**Hi, it's me again. Yup, I'm quite surprised I'm updating so frequently lately. Anyways, this is quite a short, mini one.**

**This mini drabble is inspired and adapted from the talented Eileen Chang's ****_Love_****, one of the most epic Chinese mini novels. I've always loved that story and it always gives me chills no matter how many times I've read it. So I decide to dedicate my version of its adaptation to my favorite ship, I hope you liked it!**

**If you're interested in reading love, all you have to do is google ****_Love by Eileen Chang_**** then you can get its English translation. It's rather short, probably shorter than this.**

**So, until next time- which I assume should be quite soon since I'm halfway finished with the latest chapter of ****_Sunset_****.**

**-A XX**


	3. Blindside

**This story came to me when I was sinking my teeth in to the best apple pie I've had in years yesterday. I was like, umm this tastes like something Caroline would like, but would Klaus like it? Nah, I don't think he cares for sweets, but what if….?**

**So, enjoy this drabble full of blind, unexpected juices!**

**Also posted on my Tumblr: **roamtenthousandmiles

* * *

**_Blindside_**

It's been a long day, Caroline sighs as she walks down the slope that lead to her rented apartment. As a journalism graduate who juggles 4 different courses, her not-so-promising-so-far thesis, a job as TA and her part-time job at the college pastry store, she thanks for at least having time to stuff a bun or two into her growling stomach during her poor, short excuse of a lunch break today.

"Ugh, seriously?" She stops in front of the under construction sign and the temporary fences that blocks her most direct way home. The design of the neighborhood she's living in is such a mess with so many blocks that aren't square, which means if her usual way is closed, she won't be able to simply go around the block without detouring too much.

The fucking universe enjoys the hobby of making her already frustrated day a misery. That was a conclusion she's come to recently. So she turns right into the small alley and calculates the turns and blocks she'll have to take to get to a hot, steaming tub of fragranced bath.

The signal changes as she reaches the end of the dark alley, and she has no choice but to look around at this unfamiliar part of her neighborhood while waiting for the light to turn green again.

And there across the street, she sees a patisserie with dim lighting and a classy black-and-gold sign. She studies the décor inside it from across the trains of hustling cars and is a little surprised to find a balance of taste, fun and chic in this corner of town. Don't get her wrong, she's not living in huge, famous, trendy cities with a kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats- according to Taylor Swift- but the one she's living in is a rather big one with tastes someone as perfectionist and demanding as she is can live with. But that, the bold and unique paintings hanging on the walls and the innovative furnishings that are more often found in art galleries than in pastry shops in quite areas of towns, is not what you expect every day.

So Caroline Forbes, a future journalist and a part-time pastry store worker, finds no excuse to not give the mystery some explore. Who knows, maybe she could do a spread on the school news about how no match her work place is to this privately-operated one and how the school pastry store should improve its quality?

She enters the patisserie with an elegant tinkle as she closes the heavy glass door. There is no one at the counter so she helps herself to the display fridge with delicate delicacies. Tartelettes, éclairs, macarons and gâteaus in all kinds of shapes and colors are showcased and they scream EXPENSIVE.

"What can I get you?" a male voice dripping crisp British accent and sex appeal rings from the back of the counter, knocking Caroline out of her little plan of leaving and saving herself- her purse and bank account mostly- before anyone discovers she is so stupid that she enters a high class patisserie without thinking twice about the price first. Seriously, her journalist impulse needs to behave.

"I was just looking, actually," she winces straightening herself up from the display, only to find the sole accompany in this store is even more delicious than the sweets he sells.

"Take your time," the man shruggs, wiping off the custard on his hands with his apron, "tell me if you need anything, I'll be right back there baking."

"Wait, you own this place?" Caroline blurts out before even thinking, and soon finds herself rude for having this stereotype that bakers or pastry chefs are all round, chubby middle-agers with exotic mustache. Seriously, Forbes, your mind needs some update and upgrade. Hot guys like the one standing in front of you with cream all over their toned fore arms take important roles in most women's night fantasies!

But the guy doesn't seem to mind. In fact, all he does is chuckle and step a little closer to her in the restricted counter area, "I am indeed. Just started this place, couldn't afford much so I had to run the whole show- clerk, chef, owner, janitor…"

She giggles to his little joke and tries to fight back the blush- if she wasn't already flushing for the embarrassment she's brought herself just a few seconds ago- that crawles across her cheeks as she locks eyes with his.

"I'd like to shake hands with you if mine aren't sticky with the frostings, but I'm Klaus, multi-functional owner of Hybrid Patisserie. Very nice to meet you," he smirks, clearly aware of the affect he has on her thus switching from business mode to a more casual –or maybe flirting even?- one.

She nodded, going back to the pastries in order to hide her blush, "Caroline, journalism graduate at Whitmore. Nice to meet you too."

"Whitmore? That university is just a few blocks away I believe? How come I've never seen you before?" He questioned, following her to the beautifully made sweet-arts so that they are only separated by the island of the displayer.

"Well this part of the community is not where I usually visit," Caroline answers as she pretends to be interested in a particular brownish cake.

"I see you are into Mont-Blancs? Now I thought you were the kind of rosy girls for fruit tarts and chocolates." He smirks, catching the sight he provoked from her with a taunting smile.

You wanna play this game, Mr. Klaus? The control freak in her is evoked by his half-flirt and half-dare. Taking the challenge, she quickly manages to collect her composure and straightens herself with all her queen bee, alpha female glory, "oh? Why don't you tell me what you believe my kind of rosy girls usually go for?"

Witnessing her change of mood, Klaus' smirk grows into a wide grin that makes her want to smack him right in the face if she hadn't just known him for like 10 minutes, "well, I'd recommend my Chocolate Profiteroles and Religieuse to my usual chocoholic customers and Paris-Brests, which is is basically a cream puff filled with praline-flavored cream, to girls who doesn't frown at some fine, refreshing custard and carbs. But if you are indeed fruit lovers, just between you and me, love, I'd strongly advice that you try my lemon tart. They're not out-standing in appearances but trust me, sometimes great beauty hides in the most unexpected corner and I make the best lemon tart in town. And I take it someone with such bright eyes like you do is not one of the girls that judges a book by its cover, am I correct?"

Is he subtly referring to her skip of heartbeat when she just saw him? Wait, did he detect her mouthwatering over his look? Caroline panicks secretly, hey, you can't blame a girl for losing control for just a moment when given such an eye candy right after viewing pastry porn, okay?

"Okay…" Caroline murmurs, mind speeding a mile a minute to come up with some retort powerful enough to get her the upper hand, "so which of them is your personal favorite?"

"None." His statement is brief, firm and flat.

"None?" Caroline cocks her brow, "how can you not like any of them, you made them, they're technically your children!"

He simply shruggs in response, "I just don't care for sweet things."

"Wait, this doesn't make sense." Caroline argues, the journalist in her taking over to clear confusions, "you're a pastry chef, but you don't like sweet food. How can you bake tasty pastries if you don't care for them?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" he leans over the display fridge so that his face is propped up against his folded arms on the surface, just a few inches away from hers, "Most of Beethoven's greatest pieces were written after he'd gone deaf, Monet's almost blindness brought his art into a new, grander phase and there are more, numerous examples I can list you when it comes to someone excelling things others don't think they're able to."

"But-" Caroline tries to shoot back but is immediately cut short by the very good-looking pâtissier.

"But, I am very willing to make an exception to my sugar-free diet, sweetheart," Klaus smirked cheekly, "would you like to come to my place and have some exclusive desserts Friday?"

She gapes for a while before coming back to her senses, "are you asking me out right after we had that not-so- fierce debate?"

"Pretty much so."

Caroline taps her chin, faking hesitation before finally grinning, "only if you promise extra cream. Oh and strawberries."

* * *

**Okay I'm no English native speaker and I'm used to writing in past tense so took me a whole hour correcting the tense incoherence in the 1500 words. There must still be grammar mistakes somewhere but you know what? I give up hahaha I'm a lazy bum. Just please excuse the poor grammar, THX.**


	4. On Set

**This is a fluffy short drabble where Klaroline are actors and actresses playing Klaus and Caroline on TVD 5X11 while they date in real life as well.**

**I hope ya like it!**

* * *

**On set**

"Good," she whispers.

He freezes, eyes never moving from her fascinating ones while he waits for her to make the first move.

And she does, she leans in, brushing her soft, glossed lips against his while tangling her fingers with the curls at the nape of his neck. After a kiss that is obviously longer than needed, she pulls back from her personal doze of heroin and stares into his lust-lit, sparkling eyes and counts.

1,2,3, he smiles, and she smiles back at him. She starts counting mentally again, making sure the turning of the wheels in the blonde head of hers doesn't show on her supposedly ready-for-a-hot-hybrid-sex face. A few seconds later, he shall be pushing her against the nearest tree and start stripping her-

"Cut!" The director shouts, breaking the spell with another round of bark, "cut, cut, cut!"

"Caroline, I need you to be more focused and into this scene. You're having a good-bye sex, remember? This guy here is going to never bother you anymore and this might be your last time to ever see him or show him your deep-hidden affection and desire for him, and-"

"I did! I was focusing! I don't know what you-" Caroline argues for the 5th time since they started shooting this embarrassing scene – come on, it's one thing enjoying the pleasure her boyfriend brings her in private and another when 3 cameras are filming your out-making from different angels and at least 20 pairs of eyes watching, okay? There's only so much a professional actress can take, and Klaus has been ripping her top to free her breasts for their audience to see for the past hour- but is cut short by the demanding director once again.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't give me that grumpy face again, young lady. You should be watching your attitude and improve your acting instead of talking back to me," when the director turns to Klaus, his expression becomes even harsher, "as for you, Mikaelson-"

This time, it is Klaus who is cutting in, but with a hint of rage mixed in the mild English courtesy tone, "I respect you as a director, but you shouldn't talk to Caroline like that when she's just trying to-"

The director shot him a pointed glare and smiled deliberately when Klaus shut his mouth unwillingly. The director puts his cap back on while repeating his unfinished sentence on purpose, "as for you, Mr. Mikaelson, we need more surprise in your eyes. You've wooed her for so long and she's finally giving in! More emotions, duh. I'll give you guys half an hour to grab some bites, refresh and figure how to play a hot departing scene. Folks, we're taking a 30min rest!"

With the director's loud announcement, the crew retreats to their own rest places and individual trailers and so does Caroline, albeit with an eye roll.

Caroline is washing down her temper towards the bitchy- seriously, people are now free to call a man bitchy if he's really acting that way, okay? It's the 21st century and people value gender equality!- with a tumbler of bourbon and her mile-long legs propped against the tiny vanity in her personal trailer when she hears the faint knock.

She quickly put down the liquor and rushes to open the door, lets the knocker in, checks around to make sure no paparazzi's or coworkers has witnessed her little meeting before closing the door swiftly.

"Having quite a refreshing, love?" Klaus cocks his brow as he uninvitedly downed the glass of alcohol she's left on the vanity, "I take it Grinch has gotten to you?"

Caroline performs her trademark eye roll again before sinking into her large sofa with a loud sneer, "tell me about it. He's ruining my mood for Thanksgiving, let alone Christmas."

Klaus chuckles, the multiple necklaces he wears on set tingling along the vibration of his lean chest, and sits down beside her. "Don't pout, sweetheart. It's one of our last scenes and once we get them over with we can go enjoy Christmas in Maldives. You'll soon forget his pickiness and lack of real ability."

"Indeed!" Caroline sits up only to crawl into his arms and rest her head on his broad chest for comfort, "he talks more than he directs. I mean, I really don't get why we're still working with him when the fans are always complaining about how poorly the direction was done in the episodes he's in charge of."

Klaus presses a loving kiss on her forehead as he strokes her blonde curls, "it's the contract, darling. The very same thing that has brought us together. Remember that, then it'll be easier to cool down when he's being impossible."

"And the very same thing that's preventing us from going public," she furrows her delicately painted brows as she recalls how their relationship improved from pure coworkers to occasional dinner mates, to dates and then… this.

He reaches down to kiss her, knowing well his beloved girlfriend's mind is hovering on the fact that the writers are sending his character out to a spin-off show that no one thought was promising at all. Just the idea of not being able to be with each other on set anymore kills the inseparable couple.

"No, Klaus, not now!" Caroline giggles as she fans his down-leaning face away gently, "you'll mess up the make-up and they'll have to fix it and the set will be suspicious!"

"What do we care?" Klaus, ignoring her false rejection, continues to lean down to kiss the corner of her eye, her cheek and her jawline, keeping in mind that the lips are off limits- for now, that is. "They're using us as a gossip promotion on the media now so we might as well take that as an advantage. I don't think they'd really care if we break the contract on this one."

"That doesn't mean we can lower ourselves so unprofessionally by making out before this big scene when everyone's waiting out there!" Caroline reasons, tugged between giving into the sweet sensation her boyfriend's snaking hand is providing and her own perfectionist self.

Klaus chuckles once more when she shivers in his arms just for a ghosting circle he draws at her covered waist- god knows how aroused he is seeing her in that cami he's shredded multiple times on set, writhing unashamedly now that they're in private- and ducks down to whisper into her ear, "we're taking a break, love, we are technically allowed to do anything we want."

Knowing how loud herself can be during certain activities, Caroline shakes her head with the remaining reason she is holding onto in her foggy, swimming head, "they will hear us…"

Moving Caroline's shaking, resisting hand away, Klaus successes in pulling her top over her head to show her pale pink bra while nibbling her sensitive earlobe, "oh, love, there are so many reasonable excuses we can provide… we are professional actors and actresses after all. We could be practicing for the scene, who knows? Grinch would be glad to know we're being so earnest."

With a skillful palming on her breast and a brush down below, Caroline can't help but give in and let out a stifled moan, "then wh-why am I running out of excuses now?"

Klaus then unbuttons her pants, quoting her line with the smirk that has sent girls all over the country wild and crazy, "good."

Oh but little does the girls know that his signature smirk belongs solely to the girl under him right now, on or off set.

* * *

**Okay guys I know I haven't updated anything for a long, long time but I promise I'm working on the prologue of _Caged _(the requested full-length fic), the epilogue of _Sunset_ and the next chapter of _Beauty_. It's just that I have only 2 weeks before final and there are still 10 papers waiting to be finished (what's even worse, I just finished my prolonged midterm last week! Can you believe that?) so reality's being her bitchy self and stopping me from writing AGAIN. But I'll try to see you as soon as possible!**

**-A xXx**


	5. In Sickness & in Health

**Hey guys.**

**So I've been missing a bit. Just had some personal emotions to deal with and some school monsters to fight.**

**Anyways, now I'm back and trying to warm up my rusted writer's mind by posting this all human, sweet mini drabble. (warning: I haven't been writing in English in months so there might be huge grammar mistakes, idk.)**

**Hope you like it, the next chapter of _Beauty_ will come up in a week (or so I hope).**

* * *

_**In Sickness and in Health**_

"Hmmmmmmm," Caroline groaned, rolling over on her front. With a faint hiss, she arched her back as much as she could- considering her condition now, she gave herself a pat on the back, mentally, for even having strength to do so- so that her shivering, pale hands could cover her belly.

It wouldn't really be of much use, gathered from the rare experiences where she'd had menstrual pain, the comfort and warmth her palms could offer was nothing compared to the torturing agony.

She coughed, giving herself- or rather, her body- an imaginary eye roll because of course it would be just perfect to cough when her womb is practically having a self-destroying explosion, when she'd been paralyzed by the pain so long that she could hardly trust her tampon, when she fucking forgot to buy new pain-killer after consuming the last pill two months ago.

Because it just seem like the perfect timing for her normally all-too-healthy body to suddenly collapse into a catastrophic flue, headache and coughing and fever and all.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered, not sure how long it would take for him to get back from work.

Just the thought of his soothing hands ceased the pain, if only just a little, and with that she slowly drifted, into her safe house of unicorns and rainbows.

* * *

"Caroline, love," she woke up to a face she was too familiar with, only this time worry was written all over it. She blinked as Klaus gently shook her a few more times. She opened her mouth, tearing her drought-sealed lips a little as she parted them, and tried to speak but in vain.

"Don't, you're probably too dehydrated to even talk right now," Klaus cooed, brushing her sweat drenched hair off of her face, "what are you doing down there? How long have you been curling on the floor?"

Sensing her husband's unpleasantness, she shot him an apologetic smile while shaking her head slightly. She felt dizzy even doing that, let alone keeping track of the time she'd spent acquainting the floor of their flat.

Klaus sighed and wrapped her with her favorite fluffy polka-dot blanket, "you know you should've at least make it to the bed before you faint. And you should've agreed with my plan to take a leave from work to take care of you today. That way I wouldn't have to come home to my wife's body lying at the parlor."

On normal conditions, she might find his comments snarky or even see it as a way to start a fight as usual but today she was just too exhausted to fight back. Plus, it seemed like all that bossiness came from the anxiety** he** was suffering, while actually **she** was the sick one. So yeah, a lipped 'sorry' wouldn't hurt and she'll let him win. Just this once.

"Come on, let's get you under the sheets and I'll go make some light meal for you before you take the medicine. Your fever is insane," Klaus' lean arms found their ways under her burning neck and the crook of her knees, but she refused to be moved.

Later, when she was more conscious and feeling more like herself, Caroline would claim it was the virus and the fever's doing, but she pouted like a child and moaned, "but I don't want to. It feels so good lying on the floor."

"Which is basically because the tiles are cooling you down by taking away your body heat," he reasoned, "but I'm sure you won't like it after taking the medicine and chilling down."

She whipped her head away from him without leaving much more than a firm 'no.'

He sighed.

Vaguely, she heard him standing up from kneeling and padding off to their room, leaving. She wanted so badly for him to come back and hold her like he had. She'd started missing his touch from the second he left her but was too weak and stubborn to admit.

Slowly, the drowsiness once again dragged her into the swamp of heavy sleep.

* * *

Caroline is awaken by the invading sunlight that penetrates her eyelids.

As her consciousness gradually come around, she spots the ripped tin package of some fever tablet and half a cup of water. Her eyelids are still heavy, but her throat isn't swelling as much and her nostrils aren't feeling like they're spitting fire anymore. She must've taken the medicine sometime during her sleep. Nuzzling more into the cocoon of blanket she's tucked into, she finally felt the weight of something above and behind her. She twists a bit and sees Klaus, brows furrowed- obviously not enjoying his sleep on the floor, breathing in and out soundly behind her, arm wrapped around her cocoon of a body.

She can't help but crane her neck and peck his stubbled jaw, which leads to his stirring.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Caroline managed to say, albeit still sore and husky.

Klaus mumbles something in return, which she makes no effort to understand. But it only makes the grin on her face glow wider. "You know you didn't have to stay on the floor with me. I wasn't really making sense last night," she committed, grimacing at her alternate, childish self from the night before.

"It's not that bad," Klaus' words become more understandable this time, and she bets he'll deny ever saying this afterwards when they're in public, his alpha male I'm-the-supposed-feared-kickass-big-bad-lawyer ego coming to play, "and I did promise to have and hold you in sickness and in health."

* * *

So I came up with this fluffy tiny plot and went into action. Do you like iiiiiiit?

If so, please review and keep on reading my stupid, funny headcanon aftermath below.

* * *

"Shit, did you change my tampons as well?"  
"No, am I supposed to?"

"Errr, I don't really know… it's just, I'm glad that you didn't but it's also a bit … you know, they've been in there for like, over 24 hours already and the blood is going to-"

"Caroline, love, as much as I love you, I'm sure I don't want to know."


End file.
